1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting display panel and a related organic light emitting display panel, and more specifically, to a method for utilizing ink-jet heads to manufacture an organic light emitting display panel and a related organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the ink-jet technology and the display technology, the method of dropping organic light emitting ink into pixel banks by an ink-jet printing process for forming organic light emitting pixels on a substrate has been widely applied to a display panel manufacturing process. In general, since a distance between two adjacent nozzles on an ink-jet head is not equal to a distance between two adjacent pixels, the ink-jet head could only utilize some of the nozzles, which are aligned with the pixels, to drop organic light emitting ink during the aforesaid pixel forming process, so as to cause a poor nozzle utilization efficiency of the ink-jet head. Therefore, in practical application, the display panel manufacturing process usually adopts the design of rotating the ink-jet head to form an oblique angle with the substrate, so that each nozzle could be aligned with the corresponding pixels. In such a manner, the nozzle utilization efficiency of the ink-jet head could be increased.
However, since number of the nozzles utilized by the ink-jet head could be different every time when the ink-jet head drops organic light emitting ink, the aforesaid design may make the ink volume jetted by each nozzle different from each other so as to cause a poor pixel forming quality. Accordingly, the image display quality of an organic light emitting display panel could be influenced.